Who Knows
by Tamaka-Chan
Summary: Why can't I just have love? Is it so hard... is it so wrong? You can take my life now, if you want... my darling. -Tohru x Kyo with possible Yaoi, so watch out D:-
1. Chapter 1

_Who Knows_

Summary: Kyo doesn't know if Tohru loves him or if she feels the same as he does about her! When he finds out something terrible happens! 

**DISCLAIMER: umm I don't own anything in this story that had to do with fruits basket so on and so forth. And if I did I would own the world and make Kara jealous HAHAH!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo held his face in his hands with only one tear going down his face with constant thoughts going threw his mind. He felt like… there was nothing more important then he was thinking. Did she love him? He sat on his bed longer till he heard Tohru's soft voice yell suppers ready but yet he didn't budge. Was he just depressed again or was these really his feelings just coming up.

"Kyo come eat" Tohru smiled as she looked in his eyes noticing tears she frowned. "What's wrong Kyo I want you to be happy?" Tohru stood there in silence as she stared deeper into Kyo's eyes.

"Im not really sure… it's all different… Im fine Tohru im coming down to eat in a few" Kyo looked at her then turned away.

"Well if u need to talk u can talk to me and ill be waiting for u then" Tohru smiled happily and walked to the kitchen to get the table ready to start serving supper. Kyo got up only to sit back down. She acted like she loved him but she had never said it but no one loved him no one and that was it. He thought about the times he lay hurt and she did nothing but then he thought about the times she comforted him. She always talked like she didn't love him like when she would say that I hope you're happy when u find your true love, I hope u find someone to have beautiful children with! Did this mean she didn't love him! But he can't expect her to love him. With that Kyo got up and walked to the table with delicious looking food on it making sure there were no tears in his eyes why he cried he didn't know… to deep in thought maybe. But then again… she might love him… because he loved her. His thoughts were confusing and making him moody yet sad, why didn't he just ask Tohru is she loved him but… he couldn't.

"Kyo u decided to come in eat" Tohru said as she smiled lightly. "Everyone is done eating but we can eat together" Kyo smiled at this then put his head down and ate. He tried to block the confusing thoughts from his mind.

"Tohru do you" Kyo stopped in mid sentence he couldn't say it he was a… coward around Tohru. He looked away. "Never mind".

"Kyo is there something wrong I know I asked before but… you seem to be more upset… you don't have to tell me thou"

"Well… something has been bothering me a deep thought" With that Kyo got up and started to walk back to his room to think… he didn't want to go to the roof right now. He almost got into his room before he felt a tight grip on his wrist stop him. He looked behind him and Tohru had grapped his wrist.

"Kyo don't walk away from your feelings or thoughts it worse to keep them bottled up really you can tell me… I want to know" Tohru smiled as she stared into his red eyes once more trying to get her point across. Kyo got his wrist free and walked to his bed and sat down patting a place beside him. Tohru got the hint and walked over to sit beside him.

"It's kind of hard for me to say" Kyo blushed. He was scared of what she might say.

"Come on you'll feel better if you tell someone" Tohru exclaimed looking at the stars and lightly smiling. He took her face and turned it towards him as Tohru gave a surprised look.

"Do you love me… more then family" Kyo then looked away, how could he say that she might not have the same feelings but he had to say something he was going crazy. Tohru touched his shoulder and gave him a loving look as she blushed.

"Well… of course I do" Tohru blushed a deep red. "Why? You didn't think I did". Kyo stared at her then opened his mouth.

"Well no not really".

"Why not, of course I loved you".

" WELL FIRST OF ALMOST EVERYTIME I GOT HURT U WERE ONLY THERE FOR YUKI AND YOU ALWAYS TALKED ABOUT I HOPE YOU FIND SOMEONE AS LIKE U DIDN'T LOVE ME AND THAT HURT" Kyo yelled at her. Then he thought what am I doing… she was there for me… she might have thought I didn't love her. What am I doing? Tohru flinched as she started to cry trying to push back the tears only lasted so long for Tohru.

"Im sorry I made you hurt im sorry that… I acted… that way" Tohru explained now bursting out in tears she had hurt Kyo inside did… did she really act that way.

"…Im sorry I… I didn't mean it I I I was wrong" Kyo looked away as he got up and walked out his door then then walked outside. He was already moody and he got so nervous around Tohru that it led to an out burst… next time he had to be more careful but for now he needed time to think!

"KYO" Tohru quietly said as she stopped crying! She decided not to go after him for once she would wait without having to be told! She sat on Kyo's bed for more then 3 hours waiting staring out his window looking at the stars! That was it she was going to look for him now… even thou she knew what Yuki would say but she didn't care right now! She walked in the deep bush looking for Kyo she might have looked about 1 hour or a lot more who knows now she was at the lake now she layed on the sand as she soaked her feet in the water.

"Did I really make him feel this way am I a bad person I didn't want to hurt him I didn't mean to hurt him" Tohru kept saying to herself it gave her comfort for she was scared being alone at this late deep in the bushes not knowing the way back. She was hoping maybe Kyo heard her scream his name and he would come to get her. Tohru herd someone walking she turned around thinking she would find Kyo but alls she was a strange man behind her.

"What are you doing out so late miss" A strange man with a drunk voice asked?

"Kyo" Tohru yelped softly as she inched back and then man inched closer taking a gun out of his pocket.

"KYO" She screamed as loud as she could. The man then covered her mouth.

"TOHRU" Kyo screamed back. Was she just looking for him again... But her yell seemed to be full of fear. He got up and ran to where he had heard the sound it was now midnight. He ran trying not to trip he couldn't waste time he needed her to scream he needed to hear her. He got close to the lake only to hear guy laughing.

"Tohru" she lay there on the ground covered in blood and a gun shot close to her heart.

"Oh so you're the person this wretched girl was screaming for" The man laughed as he got up and started to walk off.

"You bastard im going to fucking kill you" Kyo screamed a murders look in his eyes just like when a cat was going to kill a rat.

"Really are you really going to disobey the sohma family? It was Akito's demand after all" The man chuckled as he kept walking.

"Hatori why would you do this" Kyo screamed?

**Well that's where im stopping I just want to know if people like it then I well continue! I really hope people like it cause its my first serious romantic (( besides dead I don't believe but that was so bad it don't count XD)) Please send a review even if u don't like it. Its not my place to judge your opinion! **


	2. Chapter 2

"_**PLEASE TALK TO ME, **__let__** me hear your voice, move, touch me... anything... anything." The voice came out faint, but so horribly desperate. Though the idea of almost going insane with need had escalated it too such. "I don't care what happened! Please, please... say something. Even if it isn't what I want to hear...!"Screaming rage... serene darkness... silent need. The anger bubbled till things were being tossed about the room, shattering, and hands grabbed for a throat. "IF YOU CAN BREATH, YOU CAN TALK." But... the room was slowly being filled to the rim with darkness, poring over ever so fiercely. And even the one who was screaming, and heading towards rage wasn't the one with demon eyes, the one that was about to attack... a death threat that hadn't snapped yet.**_

Kyo sat there, finding himself in shambles, finding his mind was blank... bizarre. Not even the shuffling and the irritating high pitched chatter of the people outside his door broke through the mental block he had seemed to put up. Had his mind finally decided to go numb, leaving everything and everyone out of his dank world? Maybe that was it. How could he ever mind if that was the truth anyway? There was no one he could confide to no more, no one he could hold, and whisper the sweet words of love. Maybe it had always been his safe bet to discard the mangled dreams of love, of anything for that matter. Of course his dreams of being able to beat the Rat wouldn't be tossed. It was one way to vent his anger. If he had to blame someone it was going to be the Rat, and after that it would be the world.

_But really... it was his entire fault._

If those words hadn't poured out of his mouth like a running faucet, he'd still have the chance. And even when he had tried to find if Tohru truly loved him, the answer hadn't got across. It hadn't come out the way he wanted to hear it. The way a lover would assure it, made it feel more real then dull. But he couldn't even stand hearing her say that she did love him... knowing that all that time she had made him hurt. And it made the inferno burn inside him, the rage getting fed instantly. He clenched his fists, feeling blood vessels pop, feeling his own sanity pop, and get tossed like a discarded piece of garbage.

"Hey Kyo, open up..." It hadn't been the voice he needed; the one that would calm the festering pain. He kept his arms wrapped around his torso, trying to keep himself together. He felt weak, so very helpless. None the less he hid the helplessness, letting his arms fall to his side and leaving the pieces to fall.

"Go. Away." Was his simple spark of reply as his eyes glared straight into the soul of anything that dared come in? But he knew none the less, the stupid girl would come in. She always did. Brute strength she had. If that door didn't open she'd MAKE it open.

"FINE! Be that way." And his predictions turned to reality, and the door was knocked over. Which was foolish, it hadn't been locked. Once again, showing how stupid a boar was. Silently though she walked in. It looked like her mind was struggling between beating him, and soothing him. And at the moment, he could care less which one it was. But if nothing, she was quick on her feet to choose. "Oh Kyo, why do you have to be likes this?"

"Agh." A grunt was all that he could come up with, that and a flinch as the arms wrapped around his waist gently. They flowed with want to soothe him, and the love that coursed through her veins. But none the less he neglected it, actually he scarcely felt it.

"You know, Tohru isn't really gone..." Kagura stressed, face disoriented with thought.

"Don't give me that crap."

"It's not crap; you know she's always going to be around!" At least that is what she thought, and she was a dunce to even think it.

"Not in the way I want." That was all he had to say. She wasn't here in soul, or mind. And not even partially in body. And he hated it, he damned it all.

"You still have m---"

"AND YOU THINK I GIVE A FLYING F*CK?"

And that was it, the conversation that had so suddenly started had ended, abruptly. Simply Kagura stood and strode from the room. Not a single good bye, without even a fight. And he was alone again... so alone. Luckily he was so exhausted, gone tired with his own self pity and anger.

But his dreams weren't a happy place either.

He re-dreamed the night which had become his horror. His mind was still searching for the answer. Even some of his dreams switched to show his desperation. He would cling to his pillow, in mid sleep clutching it too his chest and burying his face into it. Imagining that the very pillow was Tohru... or at least something that he loved and would offer him comfort. But there was sudden warmth. He clung to whatever it was and pressed his body right up close giving a soft groan. He wanted what it was. Even if it was only the trick of his dreams making it believe it was Tohru...

Not even when the wretched Rat entered his room did he wake, forcing his mind and body to stay where it was. Even when the slight commotion began to sound off around him.

"I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A GUEST ROOM!" Yuki scoffed, stomping his foot. "And none the less I have to walk in and see this scene! Dumb cats! Just... augh..." And then the door slammed, and Kyo woke with a start, orange hair clinging to his flushed cheeks.

"Oh good Morning sweet cakes..." The older male cooed, arm nestled snugly under the Kyo's shirt, and around his waist. And just to make the whole situation worse, Kyo had been the one to make himself snuggled right to the other in the first.

"AYAME, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Kyo fell to the floor, clawing at the blanket irritably as he tangled himself in it. "GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Hey, if I'm correct, you were the one that cuddled me! Oh and what an adorable thing you were." A light, almost childish giggle left his lips, and he stood leaning over the boy. "And don't worry, I don't bring just bad news. I'm surprised, why haven't you visited Tohru in the hospital?"

[[ o.o; Wow, i'm sorry! It took me forever to put this up x.x I just wrote it today! I bet everyone stopped keeping track of it. And it's a little short o.o; I just want a little feedback... . Ya know, plus i'm just being lazy at the moment...]]


End file.
